Fragments of Summer
by Nakachii
Summary: Aku berlari sambil membayangkanmu… Sampai hampir kehabisan nafas,Ada… Serpihan musim panas waktu itu…  / Chapter 4! last chapter! XD  A YunJae fanfic by Nakachii  RnR please..
1. Chapter 1

Fragments of Summer

YunJae and other cast (c) GOD!

A YunJae Fanfic by Nakachii

FF ini beberapa diambil dari komik dengan judul sama... :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya dimusim panas saat umurku 14 tahun…<strong>_

"Waaah, disini indah sekali!" aku memandang takjub sedetik setelah aku turun dari mobilku.

"Udaranya juga segar kan, Joongie?" kudengar suara umma yang berada dibelakangku, seontak aku menatapnya dan menganggukan kepalaku mantap.

_**Saat itu, kakek sedang sakit, dan kami memutuskan untuk menjenguknya, sekaligus menghabiskan liburan musim panas di desa.**_

_**Kakekku dirawat di rumah sakit kecil dan kuno, untung saja penyakitnya tidak parah… jadi, sebentar lagi ia sudah bisa pulang.**_

"Joongie, kajja… temui kakek! Kami ingin berbicara dulu dengan dokter…" umma melepaskan genggaman tanganku, dengan cepat aku berjalan menuju tangga, mencari kamar tempat kakek dirawat.

"Kamar paling pojok…" aku bergumam sembari terus berjalan. "Nah, sampaai~" aku perlahan membuka pintu kayu dihadapanku, setelah pintu itu terbuka, dapat kulihat gundukan lumayan bersar yang ada di atas kasur. "Hm… itu dia…" dengan cepat kulangkahkan kakiku.

"KAKEEEK~ ini Jongie, cucumu yang tampan~" dengan perasaan gembira, aku menjatukan pelukanku kearah gundukan itu. Dan betapa kagetnya aku saat aku melihat seseorang yang keluar dari selimut itu, sosok itu masih muda, sosok namja muda dengan mata musang yang tajam, dan wajah kecil yang membubuhkan kesan tampan diwajahnya. Dia bukan kakek… dia…

"Oh… apa kabar cucuku~" katanya sambil merentangkan tangannya.

"Hyaaaa~"

PLAK!

"Awwwwh! Sakit!" dapat kulihat sosok kakek jadi-jadian itu mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi pipinya yang sukses kuberikan cap tanganku.

"Kau siapa kemana kakekku!" aku menghardiknya, dengan cepat aku menjauhkan badanku darinya.

"Kau yang siapa? Tiba-tiba saja kau masuk ke kamar rawatku, seenaknya saja…" kata namja mata musang itu sambil menggaruk rambutnya.

"Jadi aku…"

"Kau salah masuk kamar!" kata-kata namja bermata musang itu mengagetkanku.

"APA? Aku be… benar minta maaf…" aku menunduk 90derajat.

_**Dan itulah saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya…**_

"Maaf, gara-gara aku salah masuk kamar, tidurmu jadi terganggu, dan aku sempat menamparmu…" aku menunduk lagi. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf…"

"Huh, ini benar-benar sakit tau…"

"Maaf, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu…" kataku sambil mengambil ancang-ancang untuk keluar.

"Eh! Tunggu dulu! Kau dari mana? Aku belum pernah melihatmu…" kata namja mata musang itu.

"Aku Kim Jaejoong, aku dari Seoul," kataku sambil mengalihkan pandanganku kearah manasaja.

"Hm… jadi cucu kakek Kim ya? Hehe…" kata namja itu sambil tersenyum, dan tertawa.

"Hehe?"

"Oh ya Joongie~" namja mata musang itu memanggilku, 'kok orang ini langsung sok akrab sih, memanggilku dengan sebutan itu?'

"Y… ya?" aku menatapnya.

"Sepertinya, kau harus meng-ralat kata-katamu tadi, kau cantik, bukan tampan… dan… kau harus berdiet Joongie… kakek bisa saja sakit saat kau tindih seperti tadi…"

APA MAKSUDNYA ITU?

(^o.^) Love (^o^.)

"Yak! Apa-apaan orang itu!" kataku sembari menyendokan es yang berada di genggamanku.

"Dia anak pertama dari keluarga Jung, kalau tidak salah… usianya sama denganmu…" kakek menceritakan hal sal namja mata musang itu.

"Kakek kenal?" aku menatap kakek.

"Desa ini kecil Jongie, dia sudah lama dirawat dirumah sakit ini karena sakit paru-paru. Katanya… dia sudah pernah dirawat di rumah sakit di Seoul. Tapi dipindahkan kesini, karena disini udaranya bersih" jelas kakek panjang.

'Hm… tapi ia tidak seperti orang sakit' aku berpikir sambil menggigit sendok kayu yang ku pegang.

"Tapi kau sudah terkena taring beracunnya Joongie!" kata kakek tiba-tiba.

"Hah?" sontak aku memandang kakek bingung.

"Dia… dia… dia melaporkan pada dokterkalalu kakek diam-diam membawa soju…" kata kakek dengan wajah memelas kekanakan. Kakekku ini adalah pecinta berat soju, ia masuk rumah sakit ini karena lambungnya bermasalah terlalu banyak minum soju.

'Bawa soju ke rumah sakit?'

"Itu… itu karena kakek yang salah!" aku mencoba meluruskan jalan pikir kakek sekarang.

"Tidak! Di tertawa saat kakek dimarahi oleh dokter! Dia jahat sekali!" kata kakek.

'Lantas tadi dia tertawa…' batinku.

"Pokoknya kau tidak boleh akrab dengannya!" kata kakek akhirnya.

_**Waktu itu aku Cuma penasaran saja…**_

"Kakek bilang kau jahat…" kataku setelah membuka pintu kayu itu lagi.

"Eh, kau datang lagi hari ini, ya?" namja mata musang itu menatapku, ia meletakan bukunya diatas pangkuannya.

"Begitulah, aku tidak ada kegiatan sih…" kataku sambil mendekatinya.

_**Tangan kecilnya…**_

"Kakek bilang apa?" Namja mata musang itu menatapku.

"Katanya, aku tidak boleh akrab denganmu…" kataku sambil meletakan buku yang kubawa keatas kasurnya.

"Haha… kayak anak-anak!" kata namja mata musang itu sambil tersenyum, memperlihatkan giginya yang lucu itu. "Tapi… kau masih saja datang kesini!" lanjutnya dengan wajah menyebalkan.

"Ah? Ti… tidak kok! Aku hanya lupa menanyakan namamu!" kataku mencoba memberi alasan. Aku menatap kedua matanya yang sedikit melebar karena kaget.

"Namaku, Yunho… Jung Yunho… kau bisa duduk disitu…" katanya sambil tersenyum dan menunjuk kursi disamping kasurnya dengan senyum lebar seperti biasanya.

_**Namja ini… mudah tersenyum…**_

"Ah, terimakasih..." aku duduk diatas kursi yang ia suguhkan.

"Hm… apa itu?" tanyanya.

"Apa?" kataku bingung.

"Itu buku catatan apa?" katanya sambil menunjuk buku yang ada di atas selimutnya.

"Oh, itu pekerjaan rumah liburan musim panas, aku mengerjakannya dikamar kakek." Kataku sambil mengambil buku itu.

"Wah! Lihat dong! Soalnya seperti apa? Soal ank SMP itu?" katanya sukses membuatku tercengang.

"Hah? Kau tidak tau? Memangnya kau tidak sekolah?" kataku sambil menyerahkan buku itu.

"Aku memang mendaftar, namun sejak kecil aku menghabiskan waktu dirumah sakit." Katanya sambil mengambil buku yang kuserahkan tadi.

'Berarti sakitnya parah ya…' batinku sambil menggumam.

"Melihat bunga Matahari? Di SMP juga melakukan ini?" tanyanya sambil membuka lembar selanjutnya.

"Tunggu! Ja… jangan lihat itu!" sontak aku menutupi gambar yang aku buat, gambarku memalukan… aku selalu mendapat nilai 40 saat pelajar kesenian…

Hening… yah sekarang hening…

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Joo… Joongie… gambarmu hebat sekali HAHAHAHA! Bunga mawar ini benar-benar lucu!" Yunho melepas tawanya, ia tertawa hingga dapat kulihat setitik gumpalan air menggenang dimatanya.

"Uuhh! Bawel ah lagipula ini bunga Matahari! Bukan mawar!" kataku sambil mengambil buku catatan itu dari tangannya.

_Kreeek…_

"Hei, jangan berisik… Yunho, sudah waktunya priksa…" tiba-tiba suster masuk kekamar Yunho.

"Oh maaf," kataku berkata. "Kalau begitu… aku permisi, Yunho…" kataku, berusaha bangkit dari kursiku, meletakannya ke tempat semula.

"Ah, sampai ketemu lagi Joongie…" Yunho melihatku dengan dan senyumannya yang hangat, entah mengapa ada yang aneh dihatiku, perasaan apa ini?

"Ng… Yunho, Apa aku… boleh datang lagi?" kataku takut –takut.

_**Kenapa tiba-tiba aku berkata seperti itu?**_

Cukup lama kami dalam keadaan hening seperti ini, hingga akhirnya Yunho tersenyum.

"Tentu… mengapa tidak, aku senang kau datang Joongie," kata Yunho, mendengar itu aku tersenyum dan berjalan menuju keluar ruangan Yunho, meninggalkan Yunho yang tersenyum melihatku.

_**Aku tidak paham…**_

_**Tapi…**_

_**Rasanya…**_

_**Tubuh kurus dan pucat itu…**_

"Kakeeeek~ Joongie kembali~"

"Kau terlihat ceria sekali Joongie,"

_**Seperti bisa…**_

_**Menghalangi…**_

_**Sinar dari Matahari…**_

v

TBC

**AUTHOR CUAP-CUAP:**

Yosh! ini FF pertama yang author publish disini...

maaf kalo author buat Yunho sakit disini... maaf...

oh ya, Aku juga mau bilang:

"Hargai penulis baru! kami juga punya bakat!" ^^

OK! segitu aja, kitik dan pujian author terima lapang dada...

aku minta review yah, karena review kalian berpengaruh untuk kelancaran FF ini...

**YANG BACA TINGGALKAN JEJAK!**

V

V

V


	2. Chapter 2

Fragments of Summer

Chapter 2

_**Tubuh itu, seperti membawaku, menembus sinar matahari…**_

"Wah, kaget sekali!" kata Yunho sambil memegang buku PR ku, aku menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Eh?"

"Yah, aku heran, saat kau memintaku yang tidak sekolah ini memeriksa PR mu," tukasnya. "Kau benar-benar… bodoh ya, rasa percaya diriku jadi bangkit…" lanjutnya.

"APA?" aku menahan emosiku, aku memukul pelan kepalanya.

_**Ah, aku tarik kata-kataku tadi, dia samasekali tidak punya perasaan…**_

"JOONGIE~ terimakasih setiap hari telah menjenguk kakek! Sekarang kakek sudah bisa pulang!" aku tidak mempedulikan kakek yang telah berdiri dengan senyuman lebar didepan pintu kamar Yunho yang terbuka.

"Hei kamu! Beraninya mengatai aku bodoh!" kataku sambil menjambak rambut Yunho.

"Tapi kau memang bodoh! Jangan tarik rambutku kim Jaejoong!"dan dapat kurasakan tangannya memukul dahiku pelan.

"Uuuuh~ dasar Yunhooo~" lagi-lagi aku mendengar suara kakek yang sedang ditarik oleh suster menuju pintu keluar, ekspresi kakek yang sepertinya benar-benar tidak menyukai Yunho itu lucu, ia menggigit sapu tangan sambil mengutuk-ngutuki Yunho, benar-benar kekanakan.

"Jae… aku tidak mau memeriksa PR mu lagi, lho!" kata Yunho sambil menarik rambutnya dari tanganku.

"Uh!" anak ini menyebalkan! Ia menyeringai menatapku…

"Tidak, sampai kau meminta maaf padaku," lanjutnya.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf~" kataku malas-malasan.

_**Ia, suka menggoda dan mempermainkan orang…**_

"Aku mau memafkanmu jika kau bergata, 'Saya mohon maaf, saya tak bisa tanpar pertolonganmu tuan Yunho yang tampan…" katanya sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Hyaaa~" aku menjitak kepalanya. "Aku tak mau jika seperti itu!" aku menatapnya garang.

"Uhuk… uhuk…" ia terbatuk, aku melihatnya tercengang, ekspresinya berubah, ia menutupi mulutnya sambil memegang dadanya. "Uh… Jae, maaf ya…"

"Kau kenapa?" aku menatapnya khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Cuma batuk saja kok…" Yunho mengusap mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya, aku melihat Yunho, ia tersenyum… senyuman itu… indah…

_**Yunho…**_

_**Ia tidak pernah cerita tentang penyakitnya itu..**_

_**Tapi, aku tau kalau penyakit itu cukup parah…**_

"Hm? Mengapa melihatku seperti itu?" Yunho menarik tanganku menuju pelukannya, ia mengusap rambutku pelan.

"Waaa…" aku hampir terjatuh begitu saja, namun aku menahan badanku dengan tanganku.

"Dasar… jelek," katanya sambil menyentuh dahiku pelan, mata kami bertemu, entahlah… mata musang itu melembut, aku menyukai pandangan itu.

"Ah? Apa-apaan itu!" aku menarik tubuhku dan mengusap dahiku pelan.

"Hehe…" ia tertawa melihatku.

"A… aku memang jelek dari dulu kok!" aku mengerutkan dahiku. Aku melihatnya, ia seperti kesulitan bernafas.

'Kenapa ya…? Mungkin, dadanya sakit…' batinku sambil melihatnya.

_**Musim panas di desa…**_

_**Waktu berjalan lambat,**_

_**Setiap hari, aku selalu kerumah sakit… setiap hari…**_

"Yunho~ ini aku bawa es krim!"

"Hm… enak nih…"

_**Tanpa bosan-bosannya…**_

(^o.^) Love (^o^.)

"Uwaaah! Pas sekalii!" aku mengangkat pensil yang kugenggam, "Akhirnya matematika selesaaai!" aku merentangkan tanganku.

"Baru matematika saja kan yang selsai?" Yunho menatapku dengan tatapan menyebalkannya.

"Uh! Bawel!" aku menjulurkan lidahku.

"Hei!" aku membalikan badanku, melihat Yunho yang sedang menatapku. "Bagaimana dengan catatan harian mengamati bunga mataharinya? Lihat dong!" timpalnya.

"Jangan! Nanti ditertawakan lagi!" kataku sambil mengambil sebuah buku dari tumpukan buku dihadapanku lagi.

"Huh… kok begitu pada orang yang telah memeriksa pr mu?" Yunho mengapai buku yang sudah aku jauhkan itu.

"Uhhh! Baiklah!" aku memberikannya, dengan cepat ia membuka buku itu, dan ekspresinya langsung berubah saat ia melihat gambarku yang sudah tau itu jelek!

"Hmm… seperti biasa, lukisanmu mengandung makna yang dalam yah…" katanya sambil menahan tawanya.

"!"

"Rasanya kok sederhana, apa lukisan sederhana ini banyak disukai di Seoul?" katanya sambil masih menahan tawanya.

"Kau! Kau berisik sekali!" kataku sambil menahan malu.

"Memangnya kenapa? aku… memujimu kok… hehe…" ia melihatku, tangannya ia angkat kemulutnya, menutupi tawanya.

"Huh! Aku serius!" aku duduk disamping kakiknya, ia menggeser kakinya membiarkan aku duduk disampingnya.

"Pasti bohong! Soalnya… aku tidak pernah lihat bunga Matahari," katanya, pandangan matanya melembut. Aku melihatnya tidak percaya.

"Kalau potongan bunganya sih aku pernah liat, tapi kalau yang ditanam di taman, aku belum pernah melihatnya." Katanya sambil mengsap rambutnya.

"Kenapa?" aku memandangnya.

"Soalnya aku ini…" ia mulai membuka mulutnya. "Orang ganteng yang kurang bahagia yang sudah lama sekali tinggal di rumah sakit…" katanya sambil memegangi dagunya sok keren.

"Grrr… jangan memuji diri sendiri Jung Yunho…" aku megerutkan alisku.

_**Yunho…**_

_**Pemilihan kata yang diucapkan cowok ini…**_

'Pasti karena ia tidak mau membuat orang lain mencemaskannya,' batinku. "Mau lihat?" aku bertanya padanya.

"Hah? Tidak kok…" ia menyerahkan buku milikku.

"Huh, apa-apaan itu? Memangnya kamu tidak menginginkan sesuatu atau melihat sesuatu?" aku mengambil buku yang ia serahkan.

"Tidak… tidak ada…" Yunho menatapku datar, tersenyum.

_**Selalu saja, bercanda…. Dan tertawa…**_

_**Seakan-akan…**_

"Apa benar-benar tidak ada?"

"Iya… tidak ada…"

_**Itu suatu hal yang mengalir begitu saja pada dirinya…**_

"Lebih enak begini kan? Jadi tidak ada beban," lagi-lagi, senyuman Yunho, menghalangi sinar matahari, begitu lembut, ia… entah mengapa membuat hatiku merasa ada yang aneh.

"Ah!" aku tersadar.

"Kenapa?" Yunho melihatku.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku mendapat ide yang bagus sekali! Aku harus pulang untuk memastikannya!" kataku sambil melangkah keluar ruangannya, namun aku bersandar dipintu kamarnya, setelah ku tutup pintu kayu itu.

"Sesuatu yang ingin kulihat? Dasar namja aneh…" aku masih bisa mendengar kata-katanya walaupun samar, aku tersenyum, membayangkan Yunho yang tersenyum sekarang ini.

(^o.^) Love (^o^.)

"Waaah! Bisa ambil banyak!" kataku sambil terus mengambil biji bunga Matahri di dekat rumah kakek. "Jika aku menanamnya di dekat kamar Yunho…"

_**Saat itu aku berharap…**_

_**Saat liburan musim panas tahun depan, aku bisa menikmati bunga Matahari dengan Yunho… **_

_**Hanya aku dan Yunho… bersama…**_

"Halo Joongie, kau datang lagi?" kata suster sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Ah, iya… aku mau kasih hadiah sama Yunho…" kataku sambil menaiki tangga didepan tempat suster tadi berdiri.

'Tidak ada sesuatu yang ingin dilihat? Tak akan aku biarkan dia bicara begitu….' Kataku sambil berjalan melewati pintu-pintu lain dirumah sakit, hingga aku akhirnya sampai di depan kamar milik Yunho, aku memegang kenop pintu dan membuka pintu itu perlahan.

_Krriieeet…_

"Yunho, aku mau kasih kamu-" aku tercekat melihat pemandangan dihadapanku… "Hah?" aku tak sanggup berbicara apapun, lidahku kelu melihat apa yang aku lihat sekarang. "Yunho…" gumamku lirih.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" aku melihat Yunho, ia terbatuk, dan aku dapat mendengar deru nafas kesusahan darinya, ia terus terbatuk, matanya tertutup, dapat kulihat bekas air mata mengalir dipipinya, pasti ia terbatuk sangat sakit, hingga ia menangis seperti itu. Namun… yang benar-benar membuatku takut adala, noda bercak darah yang berada diatas selimut yang ia gunakan untuk mengelap mulutnya, juga jari-jari kurusnya yang berlumuran darah yang mengalir dari mulutnya… mengapa… ini begitu menyakitkan?

"Yunho…" aku tidak kuat lagi!

Aku berbalik keluar, menutup pintu kamar rawat Yunho kembali. Aku sekuat tenaga menahan tangisanku, bersandar pada pintu kayu dikamar Yunho.

_**Rasanya…**_

"Cih sial…" dapat kudengar umpatan kecil keluar dari mulut Yunho, walaupun samar,

"Yun… Yunho…" aku menutup mataku, membiarkan air mata ini mengalir begitu saja.

_**Aku melihat sesuatu…**_

_**Yang seharusnya tidak aku lihat…**_

~TBC~

**Lahan author:**

Yosh! Ini chapter 2 nya udah siap! Tinggal yang ke-3!

Ada yang suka FF ini gak? Aku harap suka deh…

Ah iya, FF ini bakal apdet cepat tergantung review…

Ayo review makanya!

Sekarang Eonnie, Oppa, atau saengie sekalian yang ingin Review cerita ini, tapi gak punya Acc atau males login… silakan review sekarang udah bisa~ XD

Karena Naka baru, naka minta banyak-banyak kritik dan saran! Kalau mau di-caci silakan… kalau kalian tega! Khukhukhu!

Review sangat mendukung semua FF ku!

Review?

V

V

v


	3. Chapter 3

Fragments of Summer

Chapter 3

000

_**Rasanya sakit… melihat Yunho yang seperti itu…**_

"Hey Joongie!" saat aku keluar dari rumah sakit itu, dapat kulihat umma berada di depan rumah sakit bersama dengan seorang wanita yang kurasa seumuran dengannya. "Kebetulan sekali, kami sedang membicarakanmu," lanjutnya lagi, lalu ia melirik kearah wanita berambut kecoklatan didepannya. "Beliau ini ibu Yunho" lanjut umma sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ah, Ahjumma sudah dengar dari Yunho, katanya, kamu berteman akrab dengannya, ya?" kata ahjumma yang ternyata ibu Yunho itu. "Karena biasanya anak itu tidak pernah tertarik dengan apapun. Ahjumma jadi senang sekali" lanjut umma Yunho tersebut. "Libur musim panas tinggal sebentar lagi. Ahjumma mohon…" bisiknya dengan suara parau kepadaku, "Terus temani dia ya…" lanjutnya lemah, dan ia meninggalkanaku dengan umma begitu saja. Dari nadanya, aku mendengar kesedihan, mengapa begitu?

"Kasihan sekali ya," umma tiba-tiba membuatku sadar darike-bengong-an ku tadi."Sudah pernah dibawa kerumah sakit di Seoul," kata umma melanjutkan. "Tapi karena sudah tidak ada harapan lagi… jadinya…" tidak! Jangan berketa seperti itu, "Mungkin sebentar lagi…" aku tidak tahan!

Aku berlari meninggalkan umma sendirian, air mata mengalir lembut di kedua pipiku, membiarkannya jatuh perlahan

"Hei… Joongie!" dapat kudengar umma memanggilku, namun aku menghiraukannya.

_**Selama ini, aku tidak ingin menanyakan nama dan kondisi penyakitnya…**_

_**Karena, Yunho tidak bilang…**_

_**Kupikir, aku tidak boleh menanyakannya…**_

"Kakek…" panggilku, saat aku telah kembali ke rumah kakek, karena rumah kakek dengan rumah sakit tidaklah begitu jauh . "Waktu masuk rumah sakit… sakit sekali?" tanyaku.

"Ya... tapi, Karena kau menjenguk setiap hari, kakek senang loh…" kata kakek sambil mengusap rambutku pelan, tanpa sadar… air mataku mengalir membasahi pipiku lagi...

'Apa Yunho, juga begitu saat aku datang?'

(^o.^) Love (^o^.)

_**Yunho… **_

_**Apapun yang dialami olehYunho…**_

_**Mungkin selamanya tidak akan pernah kuketahui…**_

_**Kalau aku terusada di dekatnya…**_

_**Mungkin justru akan melukai hatinya,**_

_**Mungkin benar seperti itu…**_

"Hosh… hosh… Yunhooo! Yunhooo!"

"Eh?"

_**Tapi…**_

"Haiiii~"

"Wah! Memalukan sekali kau Jae! Seperti anak kecil…dasar…"

_**Aku ingin berada di sampingYunho..**_

"…Bodoh."

(^o.^) Love (^o^.)

_**Lalu…**_

_**Di hari terakhir…**_

"Huaaaa! Akhirnya PR kuselesai! Horeee!" kataku sambi lmemeluk buku PR ditanganku.

"Tanggal 30 agustus, kan? Detik-detik terakhir, ya…" kata Yunho memandangku dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Tuang Yunho, ini semua berkat anda…" kataku sambil tersenyum

"Jangan sombong!" katanya, "Tapi, jika kau ingin mengucapkan rasa terima kasih…" katanya sambi lmemandangku sebentar dengan senyuman iblisnya. "Kau harus membuktikannya dengan perbuatan!" lanjutnya masih dengan senyum iblisnya.

"Eh?" sontak aku terkaget-kaget, saat ia menarikku naik keatas kasur rawatnya, aku duduk memunggunginya, dapat kurasakan tangan kurus dari Yunho mengelus rambutku pelan.

"Apa… sebenarnya apa tujuannya ini?" kataku yang sedikit ketakutan.

"Sudah diam saja~" tanganYunho mencapai poni rambutku yang panjang, yah… aku memang namja, namun, rambutku panjang, sangat panjang untuk ukuran namja yang masih sekolah.

"Eh, tapi…" aku merasakan sensasi yang aneh saat tangan Yunho berhasil menyentuh leherku dan mengelusnya pelan, membuat sensasi aneh yang membuatku, em… merinding?

"Sudah lama akuingin mengelus rambutmu seperti ini," katanya, "Apalagi ini hari terakhir…"

_**Hari itu… hari terakhir, dan mungkin… benar-benar jadi yang terakhir…**_

_**Kalau Yunho tetap tersenyum sampai akhir… **_

_**Aku juga seperti itu…**_

"Jangan acak-acak rambutku!" aku menengok dan melihatnya.

"Tidak akan, mungkin akan aku buat seperti gelandangan yang habis di terjang angin badai~" kata Yunho sambil mengelus rambutku lagi.

"Apa?" aku tersentak. "Huh, jelek sekali… hahahaha~" lanjutku sambil tertawa.

"Jangan pulang," tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara berat dari Yunho, membuatku membeku ditempat.

"Hah?" aku menggumam pelan.

"Tetaplah berada… di sini…" katanya sambil menrukan kepalanya di pundakku, mencium aroma badanku, mengelus rambutku pelan.

"Yu… Yunho…" aku menengok kebelakang.

"Bercanda…" lanjutnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya padaku. "Weeek!"

"Apa?" aku melihatnya tidak mengerti.

"Oh, jangan-jangan jantungmu berdebar-debar, ya?" aku memandangnya. "Barusan aktingku hebat sekali, kan?" kata-kata nyaitu.

"Akumau…"

_**Gawat…**_

"Aku tidak pulang! Aku tetap bersama Yunho!" air mata mulai mengalir melalui pipiku.

_**Aku tidak boleh bicara seperti ini…**_

"Hah?" ia membelalakan matanya, "Apa yang kaubilang?" Yunho memandangku tidak percaya.

_**Padahal… sudah kuputuskan untuk tersenyum…**_

"Aku mau! Terus bersama Yunho… hiks…" kataku sambil menutup mataku, air mata terus mengalir tiada henti.

_**Padahal…**_

"Aku mau disini…" kataku tak sanggup menahan tangisku.

_**Aku tidak boleh menangis…**_

"…" hening, hanya ada tangisanku.

"Padahal sebelumnya aku berpikir, sebaiknya tidak ada sesautupun yang ingin kulihat…" kata-kata Yunho tersebut membuatku mengangkat kepalaku untukmenatapnya.

"Hah?" aku terkaget saat aku rasakan wajahnya benar-benar dekat denganku, nafasnya… hembusan nafasnya itu menerpa wajahku, nafas berat yang menjadi cirikhasnya itu menerpa wajahku pelan, namun lembut.

_SRRRKKK!_

Angin berhembus kencang, sedetik saat Yunho menempelkan bibir hatinya ke bibir penuhku, mempertemukan mereka seakan memang sudah ditakdirkan, Yunho menciumku… lembut, sangat lembut…

Dapat kurasakan air mata mengalir melalui pipiku sekali lagi… ciuman ini hanya sebatas menempelkan bibir saja… namun… ini tidak akan pernah aku lupakan…

"Bodoh…" kata Yunho tersenyum lebar, setelah ia melepaskan ciuman kami…

_**Awalnya aku merasa senang…**_

_**Namun…**_

_**Itulah saat terakhir aku melihat senymannya…**_

"Joongie ayo pulang!"

"Iya umma…"

_**Akhirnya… aku tidak sempat memberikan biji bunga Matahari itu…**_

_**Bahkan biji bunga mataharinya sudah hilang dari kantungku…**_

_**Aku rasa… **_

_**Selamanya… aku takakan bisa menikmati bunga Matahari**_

_**Bersama dengan Yunho…**_

_**Dan… di dalam mobil aku menangis…**_

TBC!

Catatan ketjhil:

Kok makin pendek yak? ._.

Sumpah ini pendek banget! Cuman 820 words doang! O.O

Makasih Yang udahmau review… sama seperti catatan saya di FF CDTUP(read: CiDiTUP) saya gak bisa balesin review karena gak bisa liat reviewnya… *nangisgegulingan*

Ada yang mau protes disini karena saya buat yunho begini?

Wohohoho! Akan saya berikan kejutan di chapter selanjutnya… *kibas2 kolorYoochun* intinya… chap depan gak adatulisan item2 itu! *padahalsemuanya item*

Ah iya… kalo ada yang bingung apa tulisan item-tem itu…

Itu adalah kata hati JJ dewasa… nah yang bukan item2 itu kan cerita flashback nya KJJJ(Kim Jung JaeJoong) yang bertemu samaYunho… gitu… *menjentikanjari*

Ok segituaja,~ *lambai2 kolom review*

Monggo review kakak2, abang2, adek2 sekalian…

V

V


	4. Chapter 4

Fragments of Summer

Chapter 4 (last chapter)

00

_**Itu… senyuman terindah yang pernah kulihat.**_

_**Kemudian… 3 tahun setelah itu… **_

"… inilah aku yang sekarang," kataku mengakhiri cerita panjang itu, menatap kedua sahabatku… sahabatku di Seoul tentunya.

"Jaejoong hyung!" aku memutar pandanganku setelah aku mengingat memori yang sebenarnya tidak ingin kuingat. "Kami benar-benar minta maaf! Kami benar-benar tidak bermaksud mengungkit-ungkit masalah lalumu…" kata namja berperawakan berisi berwajah sangat imut didepanku.

"Tidak apa… kejadian itu sudah 3 tahun berlalu Su… itu terjadi saat aku berumur 14 tahun, jadi… aku sudah tidak begitu memikirkannya lagi" BOHONG! Sejujurnya… aku benar-benar tidak bisa melupakannya.

"Hyung… kau tidak memakan kentang gorengmu? Biar aku makan!" sahabatku yang satunya, monster makan paling rakus sedunia… yah, dia juga sahabatku… sahabat dekatku.

Aku sesungguhnya tidak pernah melupakan Yunho secuil pun, tawanya, senyumannya, wajahnya, juga ciumannya… aku benar-benar merindukannya… kadang, aku sampai tak sanggup menahan rasa rinduku hingga aku menangis… cengeng memang, namun… inilah aku…

"Makan saja Min… aku tak berselera," dan segera saja namja tinggi bernama 'Changmin' itu melahap kentang yang ku suguhkan dengan lahap.

"Hyung, kenapa tak berselera? Apa Karena kau mengingat si namja Yunho itu sampai kau tak berselera makan hyung" Junsu melihatku dengan tatapan sedihnya. "padahal hyung belum makan dari pagi…" dan sekarang diikuti dengan nada khawatir.

"Tidak apa Su~ tenang saja…" aku berkata sambil membetulkan letak dasi sekolahku yang sedikit berantakan.

"Hyung… kalau begitu, makan lah!" Junsu menatapku semakin khawatir. "Kau benar-benar sedih ya?" Junsu mengangkat dguku pelan.

"Hung hefentfal faghi mufhim fhawnaf faaan?" tanya Changmin dengan mulut sangat penuh.

"Min… kau bicara apa sih? Yang benar dong ngomongnya!" kata Junsu sambil memukul kepala Changmin keras, dan aku hanya tertawa melihat kelaukan mereka.

"Glek… Hyung sebentar lagi musim panas kan?" Changmin melihatku sambil tersenyum senang.

"Eh, ia benar juga… sebentar lagi liburan kan?" Junsu memandangku dengan berbinar-binar.

"Yah…" aku menghela nafas, mengaduk-aduk jus ku kembali.

"Bagaimana jika kau pergi ke Gwangju lagi hyung!" Changmin menatapku, dan langsung mendapat anggukan dari Junsu.

"Percuma Min…" kataku sambil merentangkan tanganku. "Dia tak akan mengingatku…" kataku pesimis.

"Hyung jangan begitu… jika hyung ingin kesana! Ajak kami berdua! Ya kan Min?" kata Junsu sambil menyikut Changmin., dan muka mereka menjadi berbinar-binar saat itu juga.

"Haaah… aku tak tau lah Su… sudah, aku ingin pulang! Ini sudah malam Su, kau yang bayar yah!" kataku, mengambil tas dan berlari keluar dari restaurant ini, dan mengintip dari luar.

"Yah hyung! Hyuuung! Kau curang!" kata Junsu memanggilku.

"Ah, hyung, aku rasa Jae hyung kesepian! Aku menyusulnya yah hyuuung~ kau yang bayar ok!" kata Changmin yang aku lihat berlari keluar membuat Junsu semakin berteriak dari dalam, mengganggu memang, tapi pengunjung juga tidak banyak kok… hanya sekitar 5 orang, jadi tidak begitu mengganggu kan?

(^o.^) Love (^o^.)

"Yaaah! Kalian benar-benar menyebalkan!" Junsu terus mengoceh sepanjang perjalanan, ia menghentak-hentakan kakinya sepanjang jalan, tingkahnya yang benar-benar kekanakan itu membuatku tertawa.

"Sekali-kali lah Su~" kataku sambil merangkulkan tanganku di pundaknya.

"Iyah… sekali-kali dong hyung!" kata Changmin sambil tertawa.

"Ish…" Junsu mengumpat, ia berjalan lebih cepat mendahului aku dan Changmin.

"Yaaah~ ngambek deh, ngambek!" aku dan Changmin berkata bersamaan.

"Haaah, sudahlah hyung, aku pulang dulu ya, bye~ dah Jae hyung~ daaah Junsu hyuuung~" kata changmin sambil berjalan ke kiri dari perempatan.

"Aku juga, bye hyung~ aku titip salam buat Ahjusshi dan Ahjumma, ne?" kata Junsu sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

"Nee~ pasti aku sampaikan," kataku sambil tersenyum.

Setelah aku pastikan Junsu dan Changmin sudah jauh meninggalkanku, aku menghela nafas panjang.

"Yun… susah untuk melupakanmu…" punggunggu bergetar, aku memang sama sekali tidak bisa melupakannya… payah memang! Namun, namanya tidak bisa ya tidak bisa! "Ingin rasanya aku melupakanmu,"

Aku menghela nafas kembali, menyeka air mata yang mengalir di pipiku. "Sudahlah! Jangan cengeng Jongie~" kataku menyamangati diri sendiri sambil menepuk-nepuk pipiku pelan. "Ayo kita pulang! Lupakan Yunho! Lupakan!" kataku sambil berjalan pulang, mencoba tersenyum kembali.

(^o.^) Love (^o^.)

"Aku pulang~" aku membuka pintu kayu didepanku sambil mengucapkan salam.

"Ya~ selamat datang Joongie~" umma menyambutku, aku tersenyum lalu melepas sepatuku. "Joongie, ganti baju lalu temui umma dan appa di ruang keluarga ne? umma dan appa mu berbicara padamu," kata umma, aku yang bingung hanya data mengganggukan kepalaku saja, menyetujui apa yang umma dan bilang.

Aku berjalan melewati tangga untuk menuju kamarku di lantai dua, setelah sampai dikamarku, aku mengganti pakaianku seperti yang umma bilang, lalu bergegas menuju ruang keluarga.

"Joongie," umma memanggilku. "Duduk disini~" umma menepuk sofa disampingnya.

"Hm…" dengan cepat aku berjalan dan duduk diatas sofa yang ditunjuk umma tadi.

"Jongie, liburan musim panas, kau ada rencana?" appa membuka percakapan.

'Huh, jadi hanya menanyakan soal liburan?' batinku, "Entahlah, Joongie tidak tau appa… mungkin Joongie dirumah saja, mengerjakan PR…" kataku asal, padahal jika aku bayangkan saat liburan musim panas aku hanya dirumah, mungkin aku akan mati berlumut.

"Kakekmu ingin kau datang ke rumahnya, namun… umma dan appa tidak bisa ikut," umma memandangku.

"Yunho…"aku bergumam, entahlah, mengapa dia yang terbesit di otakku, mengapa harus Yunho? Kenapa? tempat kakek, itu tempat Yunho juga kan?

"Yunho? Hm… mungkin kau masih bisa melihatnya Joongie," umma tersenyum padaku, dan entah mengapa kata-kata 'mungkin' yang umma lontarkan padaku itu benar-benar menyayat hatiku.

"Jo… Jongie tidak tau umma appa…" aku mencoba sekuat mungkin menahan tangisku, mencoba agar tidak menangis seperti anak kecil.

"Tapi…"

"Joongie tidak tau appa…" kataku memotong perkataan appa, air mataku mengalir lagi, aku payah! Entah mengapa setiap ada yang bersangkutan dengan Yunho aku jadi begitu cengeng!

"Joongie…" umma mengelus rambutku pelan.

"Maaf, Joongie lelah, Joongie ingin istirahat," kataku sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkan umma dan appa yang memandangku.

.

Aku merebahkan badanku dikasurku, memeluk bantalku, membiarkan air mata ini mengalir begitu saja dari mataku, membasahi pipi dan bantalku.

"Yunho…" aku menggumam, menyebut namanya. "Mengapa begitu sulit melupakanmu?" aku mengusap mataku pelan, "Mengapa aku benar-benar cengeng jika menyangkut namamu? Hm? Mengapa? Mantra apa yang kau gunakan hingga aku begini?" aku menatap langit-langit kamarku.

"Aku merindukanmu Yun… entah kau masih bisa menemuiku atau tidak…" kataku sebelum aku menutup kedua mataku.

(^o.^) Love (^o^.)

"Hyuuung~ ayo turun!" aku mendengar suara Junsu yang sangat bersemangat itu, dengan malas aku turun keluar dari mobil.

"Disini… tidak berubah ya," aku membetulkan letak topi yang kukenakan, menghirup nafas sedalam-dalamnya.

Yah, aku sudah sampai ke desa ini lagi, dan kenapa setiap orang yang kutanyakan soal Yunho, mereka hanya menggeleng tidak tau, begitu juga kakek.

"Aku mau jalan-jalan dulu ya," aku menepuk punggung Junsu pelan.

"Tunggu hyung! Aku ikut!" Junsu langsung meletakan kopernya begitu saja di beranda rumah kakek.

"Hyung! Mau kemana? Aku juga ikut!" Changmin yang tidak terima kami tinggal mengumpat, ia memasukan kopernya dan koper Junsu kedalam rumah kakek, dan berlari mengejar kami

.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah timur, bangunan itu, rumah sakit…

"Yunho…" aku bergumam.

"Eh? Yunho? Mana? Yang mana?" Junsu tengak-tengok kesana kemari mencari sosok yang ia ingin lihat itu.

"Aku mau masuk ke rumah sakit itu… kalian mau ikut?" aku memandang Changmin dan Junsu dibelakangku.

"Ikut~" jawab mereka berbarengan.

"Hm… yasudah ayo," aku berjalan masuk ke rumah sakit itu, rumah sakit yang penu dengan kenangan, antara aku dan Yunho…

_Krieeet…_

pintu tua itu kubuka perlahan, memperlihatkan kondisi dalam rumah sakit yang memang sudah tua, namun bersih dan rapi, membuat kesan nyaman seperti dirumah.

"Ah, kau Joongie ya? Apa kabar," aku mendengar sapaan ramah dari meja tempat pendaftaran pasien, suster yang saat itu memeriksa Yunho, aku ingat betul.

"Sudah lama tak berjumpa, bibi~" aku tersenyum.

"Waah, kau sudah besar ya, kau semakin cantik Joongie," suster itu keluar dari tempat pendaftaran tadi.

"Ah, terimakasih," aku tersenyum malu-malu, padahal aku namja… kenapa mesti cantik?

"Ah, Joongie, siapa mereka?" suster itu menunjuk kearah Changmin dan Junsu yang sedang melihat-lihat takjub. Merasa dipanggil, mereka menghampiri.

"Ah, aku Kim Junsu, yang tinggi itu anggap saja tidak ada…" kata Junsu bercanda sambil menunjuk Changmin.

"Ya! Aku Shim Changmin~" Changmin tersenyum sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Hm.. kalian lucu sekali ya, oh ya Joongie, ada yang ingin aku tunjukan padamu…" suster itu menarik tanganku pelan.

"Ah?" aku kebingungan, dan pasrah saja saat suster paruh baya itu mengajakku ke taman belakang rumah sakit.

_Sampai sekarang… _

_Aku masih tidak mengerti. Kenapa…_

_Saat itu aku mengatakannya?_

"_**Akan terus bersamamu"**_

_Itu adalah ungkapan yang sangat kejam._

"_Akan terus bersamamu"_

_Padahal Yunho lebih tau dari siapapun juga bahwa hal itu tidak mungkin dilakukan._

_Padahal…_

_Padahal Yunhi selalu berusaha supaya apapun yang dia katakana tidak membekas di dalam hati orang lain._

_Aku menangis…_

_Menyesali ungkapanku waktu itu._

_Itu pasti membuat Yunho…_

"Joongie coba lihat itu!" suster itu menyadarku dari lamunanku.

_Menyesal…_

Aku membuka mataku yang sedikit basah, pandanganku membulat melihat pemandangan yang tertangkap mataku, hamparan bunga matahari yang mekar searah sinar matahari itu tertangkap jelas dimataku,.

"INI!" pekikku tidak percaya dengan apa yang ku lihat.

"Cantik kan? Yunho yang menanam loh…" perkataan suster itu membuatku membalik badanku menatap suster.

"Entah kapan dia memungutnya,(baca chap 3 bagian akhir saat Jae kehilangan biji bunga matahari) meskipun… dia tidak sempat melihat bunga ini… dia bilang," suster itu menarik nafas. "Akhirnya da sesuatu yang ingin aku lihat…"

"_**Memangnya kau tidak menginginkan sesuatu dan melihat sesuatu?"**_

"_**Tidak ada…"**_

"…Akhirnya da…"

_**orang yang bisa kuajak melihatnya bersama-sama"**_

_Yunho…_

_YUNHO!_

Mendengar perkataan suster tersebut membuat airmataku mengalir, mengalir turun melalui pipiku perlahan, dapat kurasakan tangan seseorang meraih pundakku.

"Menangislah hyung…" suara Junsu… aku memeluk Junsu dengan kuat, menangis dipundaknya, kekanakan memang, namun…

_Yunho… _

_Aku ingin bersamamu…_

_Selamanya…_

_Ingin bersamamu!_

_Apa aku boleh percaya?_

_Aku senang saat kau mengatakannya,_

_Dengan bibir yang sedikit gemetar itu…_

_Dan dengan senyuman itu…_

_Awanpun menghilang…_

Aku melepaskan pelukanku pada Junsu, menghampiri salah satu bunga matahari paling besar yang ada di tengah-tengah lading bunga itu.

"Apa kau bisa lihat, hm?" aku memajukan wajahku, menghirup aroma dari bunga matahari ini. "Yunho?" aku merasakan air mata kembali mengalir lembut.

_Yang kuingat adalah, langit dihari itu…_

"Tentu saja aku melihatmu Jae…" aku tersentak, suara ini… suara Yunho!

Aku melihat kekanan kekiri… apa aku mengigau?

"Yunho…" aku bergumam lirih.

"Ya, ini aku…" sosok yang munculn dari balik bunga matahari yang tadi kucium itu memandangku dengan senyum cerahnya, dia Yunho… dia… diabenar-benar Yunho kan?

"Kau Yu… Yunho?" aku membulatkan mataku, sosok itu benar-benar tampan, sangat tampan malah.

"Selamat datang… Jae…" dia merentangkan tangannya, aku memeluknya, dia benar-benar Yunho, aroma tubuhnya itu… benar-benar Yunho.

"Aku datang… Yun…" kataku sambil memeluknya erat, dan semakin erat.

_Aku berlari sambil membayangkanmu…_

_Sampai hampir kehabisan nafas,_

_Ada…_

_Serpihan musim panas waktu itu…_

"Oh air mataku…" setelah berpelukan dengan Yunho, aku mendengar suara erangan dari Junsu. "Drama apa ini? Siap[a sutradaranya? Ini benar-benar mengharukan," dapat kulihat Junsu mengelap air matanya dengan tissue yang entah dia dapat dari mana. "Sroooot…" ah ya, jangan lupa ingus…

"Kau menjijikan!" seru Changmin sambil memandang ilfeel Junsu.

"Oh, Changmin… ini lebih mengharukan dari drama apapun…" Junsu memeluk Changmin dan mengelap ingusnya pada baju Changmin.

"Ieeeh! Hyung! Menjijikan!" Changmin menjitak kepala Junsu dengan 'Sayang'.

"Wahahahaha~ dasar Lumba-lumba pantat bebek! Kau benar-benar jelek saat menangis," aku dan orang-orang yang ada disana tersentak, mengalihkan pandanganku pada asal suara, suara husky yang masuk kedalam indra pendengaran kami semua berasal dari atas, seorang laki-laki berpakaian pasian, sedang tertawa sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan tanganya yang terpasang selang infus.

"Yak! Apa katamu? Lumba-lumba pantat Bebek!" Junsu yang sudah terlanjur emosi menatap pemuda yang entah bernama siapa itu dengan kesal.

"Ah… dia Yoochun," dapat kudengar suara Yunho yang memang tidak begitu jauh dari posisi kami ber-3. "Adikku…"

"Yoochun? Adik?" bukannya Yunho itu anak satu-satunya?

"Yah, dia Yoochun, adik angkatku, dia sedang sakit… makanya ia dirawat…" Yunho tersenyum manis. "Aku merindukanmu," Yunho mendekatkan wajah kami, mencoba mempersatukan bibir kami kembali dalam sebuah ci-

_Duark!_

"Aduuuuh!" dapat kudengar rintihan kesakitan dari arah kamar Yoochun.

"Yak hyung! Kau meleparnya tepat mengenai dahinya!" Changmin berkata dengan nada paniknya.

"Biarkan! Biar dahinya semakin lebar!" Junsu mberkata kesal, aku melihat Junsu.

"Junsu!" aku menegurnya, "Mana sepatumu?" aku bertanya setelah mendapati Junsu yang sudah tidak mengenakan sepatunya sebelah.

"Ia gunakan untuk melempar namja yang tadi meledeknya itu," Cangmin menjelaskan.

"Heh! Kau bodoh Su! Bagaimana kau pulang jika sepatumu hanya satu?" aku menaikan sebelah alisku.

"Ah, iya… IYa! Aku baru sadar! OI! YOOCHUN! Kembalikan sepatuku!" Junsu berteriak.

"Ini? Aku akan mengembalikannya jika kau datang langsung padaku," Yoochun mengibas-kibaskan sepatu Junsu dari balkonnya, dapat kulihat keningnya yang sedikit memerah karena terlempar sepatu tadi.

"Yah! Kembalikan!" Junsu berteriak dengan suara nyaringnya.

"Ambil sendiri… week~" Yoochun menjulurkan ludahnya mengejek Junsu.

"Yaaah!" Junsu berlari masuk kedalam rumah sakit, aku tertawa melihatnya.

Aku melirik kearah Yunho, ia sedang tertawa, tawa yang aku rindukan… Yunho…

"AKu mencintaimu Yun…" aku berkata tepat ditelinganya.

"Aku Juga…" Yunho kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. Semakin dekat… dekat dan-

"STOOOP! Akankah kalian Hyungdeul ini memamerkan kemesraan dengan berciuman didepan anak kecil sepertiku hah? Aku masih polos!" sh*t! lagi-lagi terganggu, sekarang oleh namja tinggi bermarga Shim yang sangat tinggi didepanku, "Lebih baik aku masuk dan menenangkan pasangan YooSu yang pasti sedang berdebat sekarang! Daripada aku ke-gerahan disini!" Changmin berjalan masuk menuju rumah sakit kembali.

"Hahaha…" aku dan Yunho tertawa bersama, tangan kami saling berpegangan… wajah kami mendekat kembali, Yunho menempelkan bibirnya pada bibirku… ciuman ini… ciuman yang sangat kurindukan…

Didepan hampaan bunga matahari ini, aku kembali menemukan serpihan-serpihan yang hilang dari kehidupanku… Yunho…

_**Dan musim-musim yang sesungguhnya…**_

_**Baru akan dimulai… **_

_**Bersamaku… dan Yunho, hanya kami berdua…**_

The END!

Catatan ketjhil:

YOSH! Sudah selesai FF nya, yg minta panjang… udah aku panjangin tuh 2,167 words loh! *bangga, padahal itu dikit bgt*, masih kurang panjang? Sayang sekali karena ini ceritanya sudah habis… WOHOHOHO!

Membosankan? Mian… aku benar-benar kehabisan ide sampai ceritanya ngelantur gini! Saking gak punya ide sampe telat update… *nangis sambil nonton Jiji-Yoyo Yadongan[?] sama Yoochun*

Sebenernya tadinya aku mau buat Yunho meninggal… tapi, karena banyak yang minta happy End jadi aku buat happy end… T^T padahal, naka sendiri gak tau Yunho sembuh gara-gara apa! *author bego sumpah!*

Ayo tinggalkan jejak terakhir di FF ini…

v

*Tittle: Fragments of summer,

Pair:YunJae,

Genre: Romance

Stat: Complete*

V

Jejak terakhir…

v


End file.
